Krypter and the mystery of Vivosaur Island
by Drifa24
Summary: Everybody has heard of Vivosaur Island, but not everyone knows his huge secret... Krypter is a new fossil fighter on the island. Later on he discovers the island's secret and at that moment the war explodes. Krypter then embarks on an adventure related to the dinaurians and fossil fighter. Is he going to win or lose the battle? THIS IS NOT A REMAKE OF THE FF STORY, I twisted it...
1. The beginning

**Hello Fanfiction people! Here I am with the English version of this story! Hope you guys are going to like it! Its kindda my first story in this category so don't blame me if it sucks (although I think you guys will be pretty surprised). Well actually it would kind of be my fault but… Ah whatever. **

**So first I do NOT own Fossil Fighter, or anything in that game. I just own the main character in my story, Krypter. **

**This story goes a little bit like the fossil fighter game… But I twisted it and added more suspense. There's not going to have any Gunhash but most of the characters are going to be in the story. **

**Now I'm going to stop talking before I bore you to death. So on with the story, and like I said, hope you guys will like it! Leave reviews to tell me your opinion and, or you can also PM me! **

**But before I start the story I just want to give a shoutout and thank my Beta Reader Leaffrost101. She corrected my story and improved it. And also DunalN2 and Magma Red. DynalN2 encouraged me of continuing the French version of this story and Magma also helped me. So thanks to all of you! Go check out their profiles and stories if you want! **

**I will now go on with the story! **

**(Btw if you want to read the French version don't be afraid to go on that one instead!)**

* * *

"Don't you think it's a wonderful day mate?" Captain Travers says to me.

"It sure is!" I answered to him.

Today there is a cloudless sky and a big sun to warm and enlighten us. This is definitely the nicest and chatty captain I know! This man is about in his thirties and has short brown hair. He has pale blue eyes and he wears a blue captain's hat. Oh, but I forgot to introduce ME!

Hi, my name is Krypter and I'm 13 years old. I'm average height, have dark brown eyes and short black hair. I'm pretty energetic but also resourceful. I love adventure and I'm very curious. I'm also a fan of dinosaurs, so this is why I'm on my way to the world's most popular dinosaur island: Vivosaur Island! For some reason there's a ton of fossils there. All those who visit the island either want to become a professional fossil fighter or want to learn more about vivosaurs and dinosaurs. I came for both! I want to become the best fossil fighter in the world, every kids dream!

A vivosaur is a dinosaur that is revived from a fossil and has special abilities. The vivosaur's name is a shortcut from the dinosaur's name (ex: Altispinax = Spinax). You can do battles with vivosaurs and exchange fossils with your friends! Ok now back to the trip.

Like I said, this is the chattiest captain I know. He didn't stop telling me comments about the island (and temperature) since the beginning of the trip. Captain Travers is also very curious. He asked me all sort of questions about me, my family, etc. He's a little bit too friendly to me, my intuition tells me that he's not the one who he claims to be… Oh well, anyways. He's just an innocent captain that drives Vivosaur Island's boat. Oh, I see the island right in front of us!

"We're here!" Travers said. "Good luck mate, I hope we'll see each other again soon! Very soon…"

The boat stops to let me out and then leaves. Two young women come at my way. One of them approaches and bows before greeting me.

"Hello and welcome to Vivosaur Island! My name is Beth and this is Sue."

Then the second lady tilts at her turn.

"Have you come here to become a fossil fighter?" Beth continues.

I nod.

"Well," Beth said after. "Then head towards the fossil center which is located right in front of you. The receptionist will tell you what to do after. See you later!"

She points a large building before walking away with Sue. I follow her directions and begin to walk towards the fossil center.

Upon entering the building I see the receptionist and walk up to her. She welcomes me and says:

"Hello, my name is Wendy, are you new? Do you want to become a fossil fighter?"

I nod.

"Well then go meet Professor Diggins," she says after. "He is in the cleaning room, and to get there you must take the elevator on your right."

I thank her before boarding the elevator. The door opens on a room filled with all kind of advanced technology machines. I rush into the room to contemplate the machines. I am amazed. A man sees me and walks up to me. He's a little tall and has dark brown skin. He has sparkling turquoise eyes and short hair of the same color. He also wears glasses. The professor holds out his hand.

"Are you a fan of dinosaurs wanting to learn how to become a fossil fighter?"

I shake his hand before answering.

"Oh yes! I want to be one of the best fossil fighters in the world!"

The man smiles.

"Then you're at the right place! I am Doctor Diggins. It's my family that invented vivosaurs, and I'm the head researcher for the fossil center. Would you like me to show you how to clean the fossils? Then I'll explain how to revive a vivosaur."

"Oh yes please! And my name is Krypter."

"Well then follow me Krypter."

He begins to march towards a machine with the appearance of a large TV. He then starts explaining how to clean fossils.

A fossil has three layers. To remove the first two it is preferable to use a hammer to go faster. For the last one you usually use a drill to avoid damaqing the fossil. You also have a brush if you want to eliminate the dust and, or small pieces of rock. You have 90 seconds to clean the fossil. There is a limit if you destruct it too much, and if you go under that limit then you lose the fossil forever. So you have to be very careful.

A fossil is worth points, and values more if properly cleaned and not too damaged. The more the fossil is worth, the more the vivosaur who it belongs to will be strong. You can also take a radiograph of you fossil if you want to know what it contains.

To revive a vivosaur you must have his fossil head. Then you put the head down on the floor. It will turn himself into a medallion, and there's going to be an image of the vivosaur who it belongs to on it. If you have other body parts of the same vivosaur, such as arms, legs etc., then you put that part down and put the vivosaur's medallion next to it. The part is going to integrate by itself to the medallion, which will make that vivosaur stronger. But you can't revive a vivosaur before finding his head.

"Did you understand everything?" the professor ask me.

"Yes, I think so," I answered.

"Good! Now do you want to revive your first vivosaur?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Here, take a fossil." (He then hands me a rock of average size.) "Use everything I taught you to thoroughly clean the fossil. There is a head inside, to it will be your first vivosaur. Ready? Go! You have ninety seconds!"

I began to remove the two first layers with the hammer…

I'm done after eighty-five seconds. The fossil had some scratches, but not that much. I managed to remove all the rock from the fossil!

"Wow, very impressive!" said the professor when I'm done. "This fossil is worth… 95 points! You really surprise me Krypter! I'm sure you will be one of the best fossil fighters. Now put the head on the floor."

I obeyed.

The head begins to shrink, then changes color and form. The head had transformed into a medallion! I take it in my hand. There's an image of a gray and green vivosaur with long spikes on the back on the medallion. It stands up on his two back legs. The vivosaur also has two large jaws filled with sharp teeth. It says at the bottom of the medallion, in small letters: Spinax.

"Here is a Spinax," Diggins said. "It's one of the first vivosaurs a fighter gets. At the moment he's only at level two. Find his other parts and participate in fossil battles with him to make Spinax stronger. Well, I think you have learned enough for today. You can go to the hotel which is the building at the right of the fossil center. When you get there go to the front desk and register. The receptionist will give you your room key. You can come back tomorrow and I'll teach you the next step to become an official fossil fighter. See you tomorrow!"

I thank him for his time. I then put the medallion in my backpack and leave the fossil center. I start walking toward the hotel.

After I arrived there I go up to the receptionist and he gives me the key to my room. I have room G-2.3. I then head to the elevator and start searching for my room. It is located on the second floor, third door on the left. I enter the room and throw my bag on the bed. In it I have clothes, my medallion Spinax, a water bottle and two hundred dollars for food and other stuff.

The room is quite chic, there's a TV in front of my bed and next to it a balcony with a forest view. There is also a bathroom with a sink and a bath, and a small kitchen close to the balcony. The chamber is sparsely decorated with portraits of vivosaurs and dinosaurs. There's also the quotidian newspaper on my bed.

I don't know how long I'll stay on the island but I know it's going to be more than a week. At lease I have a nice room, but I have a feeling that my stay here will not be relaxing.

I go out on the balcony to watch the sun set. After that I went inside to put my pajamas on and then go to bed. As soon as my head touches the pillow I fall asleep.

* * *

But when Krypter was outside he didn't see the shadowy figure dressed in black who was watching him with binoculars from some bushes in front of the balcony. He then puts them away from his face. His pale blue eyes shine because of the moon reflection… When Krypter went back in his room the stranger with blue eyes began to discreetly move away to the park…

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I tried to make the first chapter as interesting as possible. Try to guess who the mysterious figure that was spying Krypter is… Next chapter coming soon, just have to translate it and let my Beta**** Reader correct it. So bye until next time! **


	2. The inscription

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Sorry if the battle description is a little confusing. It's a bit complicated to describe the battles in this game. But I did my best!**

**Anyway I hope you'll like it! Reviews, favorites and followers wouldn't kill me! (Or would it…) **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day I woke up at around 9:30. I look outside through the glass door separating the bedroom from the balcony. There's a large sun out with a few clouds dotting the blue sky. I think it's going to be a beautiful day today!

I get up and take a shower before brushing me teeth and getting dressed. I put on a navy blue T-shirt with a pair of brown shorts. I also put on a pair of leather gloves. Then I fill my backpack with the things that I'll need today, like my water bottle my Spinax medallion and some money (about 20$). After I leave the room and head to the elevator. On my way there I notice a door with a metal plate that is engraved:

"Only the one who will beat C.B. and have the key of T-Rex will have the right to learn The Secret and defeat the one that wants our end."

Weird. I knock on the door.

"Yes?" a man's voice answer, but without opening the door.

"What is the meaning of the inscription on your door?"

"What is your fossil fighter level?"

"I don't even have my fossil fighter license yet!"

"Then go away. You cannot know The Secret. Only a boy born professional fighter coming from afar, with short black hair and 13 years old has the right to know the Secret… Come back when you're at least level 6. Don't talk to me before that happens. And remember, appearances can sometimes be deceiving…

"Okay…"

I then walked away towards the elevator, my head filled with questions. Who was this man? Who was this C.B. in the inscription? What is that T-Rex key? What's the secret that man was talking about? What did he mean about appearances can be deceptive? And mostly… who wants our end? I decided to get to the bottom of this, so I went to the first floor and asked the receptionist who that man is.

"We actually have no idea," he answers to me. "Some say it's a crazy man, others think it's a very old man but also very wise that knows a prophecy that will us all. I believe that man delirium, which is the opinion of most people. He almost never leaves his room, and prevents us to go in, even if it's only to clean his room. He is the strangest man I know…

For a split second I think to tell him what the man told me but in the end I change idea. Something tells me that this little secret should remain between the two of us.

I thank the receptionist and then go eat my breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. When I'm done I get out of the building and head towards the fossil center.

When I get there I ask Wendy where Doctor Diggins is. She says he's in his office, which is behind the door on my left. I then take this direction. Upon entering the room (which is a mess) I see Diggins who's rummaging through his papers. He looks up and sees me.

"My office is usually not that chaotic, but anyway. Today I'm going to teach you how to make vivosaur battles. Are you ready?"

"Yes, and I have Spinax with me." I reply.

"Ok well follow me then."

He then leaves the room. I follow him. He gets out of the fossil center and, turns left and begins to walk straight. We pass next to the hotel and finally arrive at the park.

It's a peaceful green place. There's a few people in the park and you can see the sea at south. This is a well maintained park! The professor marches in the direction of the center of the park, where there's nothing but asphalt.

"Here is our battlefield," he then says. "Put your Spinax medallion on the ground and command "Spinax I call you!" "

I do what he asks. The piece of metal begins to shake and suddenly a big vivosaur identical to the image on the medallion appears. He's in a battle position, ready to do everything I'll ask. I am shocked. A real vivosaur, in flesh and bones!

Diggins throws his medallion on the floor.

"Stego I call you!" he says.

A big green vivosaur with dorsal plates on his back appears.

Then Doctor Diggins start explaining how to do vivosaur battles.

You can only use maximum three vivosaurs in a battle. When you attack you decrease the other vivosaur's health and, or you make them fall asleep, get poisoned etc. It depends on the vivosaur. They are different kinds of attack and you can attack or defend yourself. Each vivosaur has its own moves. You can use FP to make a move, but you can only get a certain amount of it every turn. Sometimes in a battle you can pass your turn and do nothing, which can be used for a strategy.

There's three position in a vivosaur battle: AZ (frontcourt, or the attack zone), EZ (breakout box, or the escape zone) and SZ (support area). AZ is in the middle of the trio, and SZ is each position on the sides (right and left) of the attack zone. EZ is behind the AZ position. So when the battle starts there's a vivosaur in the AZ and the other two are in the SZ position beside him, while no one is in the EZ. If you want you can also exchange the AZ vivosaur with one of the vivosaurs in the SZ position. Then the SZ vivosaur become the AZ vivosaur and the other one moves in the escape zone, where he can't do anything (but also can't be attacked). After three rounds he will automatically move at the SZ position containing no vivosaur. A vivosaur can attack any opposite vivosaur, except the one in the EZ zone, if there is one. And the SZ vivosaurs are only able to attack the opponent's AZ vivosaur. Some are better at the attack zone than the support zone, and for others it's the opposite.

That depends on the vivosaur's media effect, if he has some. If a vivosaur has good media effects, like increasing a certain skill, you usually put him in the SZ position, where his media effects can affect the AZ vivosaur. Some can instead increase or decrease the opponent's AZ vivosaur power, which is less common. But if a vivosaur possessing media effects is in the AZ it won't do anything to anyone.

Each vivosaur has four skills. The strength of his attacks, his defense, his ability to avoid attacks and his accuracy. The media effects has an impact on these abilities.

Every single vivosaur has a certain element. There are five: fire, water, air, earth and neutral. Each has an advantage and a disadvantage. It's a circle, water beats fire, fire beats earth, earth beats air and air beats water, while the neutral element is located in the center of the circle where it is… neutral of course. The advantage or disadvantage against a vivosaur will increase (or decrease) the power of the vivosaur's moves on him. For example, there is a water and fire vivosaur. If the fire vivosaur assaults, his attack will not be strong because he has a disadvantage. But if the water vivosaur attacks instead, his attack will have double the damage because he has an advantage.

"Ok I get it if you don't understand everything because it's a lot of information at the same time," the professor said after he's done explaining. "So be honest, are you ready to do a vivosaur battle?"

"I think so" I reply. "If I have questions I'll ask them."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

"Let the battle begin!"

And we then commenced the battle.

"Spinax use "Spinax Fang" on Stego!" I command to my vivosaur.

My gray vivosaur run towards Stego and bite's his head. He only has about two tier of his lives left. Spinax then avoids Stego's offensive attack "Spike Tail".

"Spinax do the same move as earlier!" I yell.

He obeys and do what I ask him. Stego has now only a tier of his lives remaining.

"Stego use "Spike Tail" again on Spinax!"

The huge vivosaur runs toward my vivosaur and slaps him with his spiky tail. Spinax lost a tier of his lives.

"Spinax finish him with "Spinax Fang"!"

My gray vivosaur runs at Stego and bites him fiercely on the leg. Stego collapses and then disappears, transforming back into a medallion. Spinax roars with victory before transforming back into a medal too. I won!

"Well you learn fast now don't you?" Diggins said. "But it's a lot more complicated when you have two or three vivosaurs in a battle. Ok, now that you know how to fight, you should try to obtain your fossil fighter permit. You can do it today or tomorrow, it's your choice."

"I'll do it tomorrow, I want to take the time to absorb all this information," I reply. "Where do I need to go to get my license?"

"The fossil stadium, which is the large building to the left of the fossil center. There you shall speak to the receptionist and she'll tell you what to do next. Come back to me when you get your permit. Good luck!"

I thank him for everything before heading back to the hotel. On my way there I meet an old lady sitting on a bench that beckoned me to approach. She's wearing a multicolor floral dress and a straw hat. She has pale gray hair and deep violet eyes (I never saw that eye color before).

"Oh! Are you a little boy wanting to become a fossil fighter?" she asks in a hoarse voice, almost masculine. "My son also had a dream like yours, and now he's one of the best fossil fighter!"

"Oh yes, I want to become a fossil fighter too!" I answer with enthusiasm. "Who's your son?"

It's uh, uh… Roger… Criller. (She then adds quickly.) You probably don't know him, he moved away from the island long ago.

"But didn't you say that he's a fossil fighter?"

"Oh my, look at the time! I better go now. We might see each other another day. Good bye!"

And she starts walking away towards the hotel. Because I go to the same place I follow her, but from afar. When she arrives at the hotel she slowly looks behind her and starts running towards the stadium. She passes it and keeps going. I have no idea where she's going because I've never been there. Hum… I've never seen an old lady run fast like that… The sentence of the man of the hotel comes to my mind "Appearances can sometimes be deceiving…" I promise myself to remember this lady's eyes. I return to the hotel and into my room.

* * *

"He doesn't have his license yet," a mysterious man's voice says. "But he's really good in battles."

"I know," a deeper man's voice answer. "It will not be easy to overcome him. But I'll always be on your side to support you. We should continue to watch him from afar to see his progress. But why don't we just kill him now?"

"No, too easy. When's he's a little stronger we'll trap him. Don't worry, we'll have him in due time. He wants him alive, not dead. I don't know why but we can't question his orders."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Don't worry, we'll have him. And he said that he'll later send in reinforcement. We'll get him when the time comes…"

* * *

**Who are the two characters…? You'll find it out in the next chapters!**

**So give reviews, it always helps me and encourages me to continue!**


	3. Rosie

**Third chapter of this story already! In this chapter we meet Rosie, my favorite fossil fighter character! She's hilarious and makes me think of me… Too bad if you don't like her and that you're more of a Duna fan (even if I like Duna as well, no offense). **

**Happy digging! **

* * *

I woke up at the same time as yesterday. I do the same routine as well, take a shower, brush my teeth and then dress myself. I put on a green and yellow sleeveless shirt and gray shorts. I also put on the same gloves as yesterday. I prepare my bag and then go to the reception hall. I eat my breakfast, then leave the hotel, and then I head towards the fossil stadium.

The stadium is huge! There are several benches near the entrance and there's also several bookshelves containing books about vivosaurs and fossils. There's even a museum! When I get there I walk up to the receptionist.

"Oh, you are the new fossil fighter! Hello, my name is Tiffany. To obtain your license you must pass two tests, the cleaning one and the battle one. First you need to clean a fossil that's worth at least 50 points. Go to the door on your right to begin. Good luck!"

I follow her directions and end up in a small room entirely made of metal. There's a carpet under my feet leading to two big doors further away. A yellow robot comes up to me and hands me a fossil.

"DEET-DEET-DEET! Hello, I am KL-34N BEEEP! BIP here is the fossil you must clean. You must achieve 50 points, and you have 90 seconds. The tools are on the table behind you. Good luck! WOOP!"

He then retreats to let me work in peace. I start with the hammer…

After 75 seconds I had cleaned a fossil worth 85 points.

"Well done sir! DING! You have accomplished this test. Go back to the receptionist, she'll tell you what to do next. BOOP!"

I leave the room and walk back to Tiffany.

"Congratulations!" she says when seeing me. "You succeeded the ordeal! Now you must accomplish the second step. Return to the room you came from. Your adversary is waiting for you in that chamber. Beat her and you will obtain you permit, becoming an official fossil fighter! Good luck"

I go back to the room. There's a girl about my age waiting impatiently. She has pink hair and clothes. Those eyes... They're pink, but they are still magnificent. And her face… It's perfect! My heart starts to accelerate in my chest. It's the first time I feel something like that towards someone… Oh no, I hope my hair isn't a mess! What about my clothes?

I try to have an indifferent look on my face as I walk towards her. When she sees me there's something that also crosses her eyes… But she quickly gets a hold of herself.

"Finally!" she exclaims. "Took you long enough! I'm Rosie and I'll be your opponent. But believe me I didn't come here to lose."

She then turns around and passes the two doors further away. Am I dreaming or did she just wink at me before turning around?

The battlefield is surrounded by platforms filled with people. I follow Rosie and go to my position. I throw my medal in the air.

"_Spinax I call you!_" I yell.

My huge gray vivosaur appears in front of me.

Rosie does the same thing.

Maia_ I choose you!_" she says.

The medal transforms into a large pink bipedal vivosaur. She doesn't look anything like an aggressive vivosaur.

"Let the battle begin!" shout the announcers, Slate and P.A. Leon.

"Kryper starts since he's the one with the fastest vivosaur." P.A. then said. "Who's going to win between these two new fighters?"

"I'm wondering the same thing P.A." Slate answers.

"Spinax use _Spinax Fang_ on Maia right now!" I yell to my vivosaur.

My dino runs towards the pink vivosaur and jumps on her back. He bites her on the neck before retreating. Maia roars in pain. She lost half of her health.

"It's ok Maia! Use your move _Dainty Punch_ on Spinax!" says Rosie.

Even concentrated she's pretty…

Maia walks up to Spinax and punches him in the stomach. My vivosaur slowly backs up after the impact, his breathing being cut off. He lost a tier of his health.

"It's almost a tie, but Krypter is winning right now." P.A. said. "But Rosie can still catch up herself if Spinax misses this move."

"You're right." Slate replies.

"Spinax bite Maia again!" I order.

My vivosaur does the same thing as our last turn. Maia collapses on the battlefield, vanquished. She then transforms back into a medal. My vivosaur disappears too a few seconds later. I won against Rosie! (Even though I have a little knot in my stomach, knowing she probably hates me now.)

"And Krypter is the winner!" yells Slate. "What an incredible battle for those new fighters!"

The crowd begins to applaud and cheer. I salute the public before heading back to the receptionist. She congratulates me.

"Good job!" she says. "You are now officially a fossil fighter! Here is your license. Come back at the next tournament to raise your level, which is currently level 1. See you next time!"

She hands me my permit. It indicates my name, my fighter level, my age etc. I thank her. When I turn around to leave the stadium I see poor Rosie sitting on a bench contemplating her medal. I approach her. She's the one that starts talking.

"Good game, looks like you're better than me in fossil battles. But I'm going to beat you one day!"

"I doubt that!" I smile before sitting next to her.

"Oh but I will! I'll try again to get my license later. After that would you want to go to Greenhorn Plains to look for fossils with me? It's the first digging site."

"Sure! Come see me when you're done here. I'll probably be at the fossil center with Doctor Diggins."

"Ok, see ya later Krypter!"

She then returns to the receptionist. I leave the stadium and head towards the fossil center.

When I get there I go into Diggins office. I find him reading something in a book. When he sees me come in, he closes the book.

"So, did you get your license?" he asks.

"Yup." I answer.

I put my hand in my pocket and show him my new permit.

"Nice work! Ok, now I must show you how to find fossils. Have you ever heard of digging sites?

"Yes, Rosie told me a little bit about them."

"Ah, so you have met Rosie! She has a very… Fiery personality, as you probably noticed.

"Oh yeah. She was my opponent."

"And you won against her. Did you know the island belongs to her grandfather, Mr. Richmond? He's a very rich man."

"No, I didn't know. Anyways. She told me that later she wanted to go to Greenhorn Plains with me to find fossils."

"I shall accompany you guys then." he says getting up. "So I can show you how to find fossils."

"She's at the stadium. Can we go there to see if she's done?"

"Slow down there little Velociraptor! I forgot to give this to you yesterday. Here is your fossil fighter kit. There's a hammer, a drill and everything you need to clean a fossil. There's also the stuff you need to dig up fossils, such as a sonar and a pickaxe. You can improve your sonar and get new functions to it at the store. But it's going to cost you money."

He hands me a box filled with all the things he just said.

"Thanks a lot! But how do I get money?"

"There are some rocks at the sites. You can break them with your pickaxe to obtain the money inside them. And usually when you beat a fossil fighter you get money as a reward. Also sometimes there are bandits snooping around, and if you catch them, the police gives you a huge amount of money. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I'm going wherever you go!"

He slips something in his bag before leaving the fossil center and I follow him.

When we arrive at the stadium we see Rosie talking to Tifanny. I walk up to her.

"Do you have your license?" I ask.

"Yes!" she claims. "The receptionist just gave it to me. Look!"

She shows me her permit.

"Good job!" I then say. "Ok, so do you still want to go to Greenhorn Plains? Doctor Diggins is going to come with us."

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with…"

She holds her tongue. What was she going to say…? That she wanted to be with ME?

"Anyways," she says changing subject. "But I don't have a kit though…"

"Don't worry; I brought you one when Krypter told me you were coming with us. Here you go."

He gives her the fossil kit.

"Well are you fellows ready? Then let's head to Greenhorn Plains!

He heads towards the exit as Rosie and I follow him.

When he's outside he walks up to Beth, who is near the spot where Captain Travers drops newcomers on the island.

"Hi Beth!" says Diggins. "We'd like to go to Greenhorn Plains please."

"Hello. Yes, the boat will arrive in a few minutes."

Beth was right, the boat arrived after five minutes went by. Diggins, Rosie and me embark on the boat. Ten minutes later the boat arrives at the destination. We disembark. The boat then leaves.

Greenhorn Plains is like a forest, but they aren't that many trees though. The site is surrounded by mountains.

"So what do we do now?" I ask Diggins after turning around.

"Take out your sonar, and you too Rosie.

We do what he asks.

"Press the red button. You see all the little dots on the screen? Those are fossils. You're the white dot in the middle. If you move, the fossils on the screen will move too. If there's a green dot near the white one, it means you're close to a fossil. Then you use your pickaxe to dig and find the fossils. At the moment you guys can only carry eight fossils on you. But you can go to the store to expand your bag. When it's full go to the fossil center to clean your fossil rocks. Now try to find some fossils!"

Rosie and I begin to search for fossils. After approximately ten minutes, both our bags are filled. We then go back to Diggins to show him our fossils.

"Good job!" he tells us. "You two now know how to find fossils! You can come here whenever you want. You can explore a new site every time you level up. For now practice in battles to make your vivosaur more powerful for the next level up tournament. Well, I think we should go so both of you can go clean up your new fossils."

We then return to the fossil center. When we arrive there Rosie and I immediately go clean our fossils while Diggins goes to his office. I got two heads, a V-Raptor's and a Goyle's. I also have the arms of each and Shanshan's too.

After we're done cleaning Rosie returns to her grandfather's house while I go back to the hotel. But before we go we tell each other our goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow if you want," she says to me. "Would you like to meet my grandpa? The island belongs to him."

"Ok," I tell her. "Would you like us to meet at the park at around 10:00?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She then exits the fossil center. I wait a bit before going out myself. I start walking towards the hotel, eat supper there and then go in my room. Rosie is the only one occupying my mind… Ah Rosie… I hope that one day I can tell her my feelings towards her…

I fall asleep a few seconds after my head lands on the pillow.

When Krypter entered the hotel a shadow came out of a bush and ran to the park. He turns towards the moon. His deep purple eyes shine in the moonlight…

* * *

**Next chapter coming up!**


	4. Author's note

**Hi fanfiction people! Sorry this is not the next chapter. It's just to say that I probably won't post the next chapters before a week for sure, maybe two. Depends on my beta reader and my free time, because school restarted and all.**

**So don't forget my story, I'll be back I promise!**

**I'm still writing the next chapters in the French version also, for those who want to read it ;)**

**Seeya! **


	5. Vivian and her friends

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for a while (like three weeks). I was busy with school and stuff. But now I have a little break so this is the best time to write!**

**In this chapter we meet Vivian's gang. **

**Enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year btw. I know I'm kindda late but... At least I said it :)**

* * *

I'm at the park. It's now 10:00 AM and I just saw Rosie. I call her name. She turns around and sees me.

"Hey Krypter!" she tells me. "Are you ready to meet my grandfather? Ew, you want to meet my grandpa wearing that outfit?"

I'm wearing a red and orange T-Shirt with pale blue shorts. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm kidding!" she says, laughing. "Ok, follow me."

She turns around and starts walking towards the east as I follow her. We arrive at a place where there are four buildings. Rosie shows me around.

The part of the island we are in is called the Guild Area. The first building is her grandfather's house, which we'll visit later. The second is the police station. In that building there's the prison and the police chief's office. The police help to preserve the island's peace. The third construction is the store. Inside there's some smalls shops where you can buy things. And the last building, which is located to the south of the Guild Area, is the Junk Depot. This is where all the unnecessary objects go such as broken tools, boxes, junk etc. The owner is not there today.

After we had visited these three buildings we returned to her grandfather's home. Rosie made me visit the place.

Inside there are several exotic plants, and there's even a small stream crossed by three small bridges forming a triangle. There are also two elevators, one that leads to Rosie's bedroom and the other one ends up into Mr. Richmond's office. First Rosie shows me her room.

The walls are pink and the floor is wooden. The room's furniture is a pink bed, a few dressers, a pink desk, a red chair and a blue table in the middle of the bedroom. There are some frames on her desk and plush toys are laying on her dressers and the floor. Her chamber also has a balcony. It's a pretty room for a girl.

We then visit Mr. Richmond's office. The walls are purple. There's a yellow and orange sofa close to Mr. Richmond's desk. A small aquarium is beside the couch and there are plants in some corners. A large old man is sitting behind the desk. We enter the office and walk up to Mr. Richmond.

"Hello Rosie!" he greets happily. "Who is this boy with you?"

"Hi grandpa!" she answers. "This is Krypter, my new friend. We met at the tournament, and I lost against him in the level up battle. He's really good! Krypter, here is my grandfather, Mr. Richmond, the island's owner."

I salute him before shaking his hand.

"Okay," she continues. "Well I'm going to improve myself for the next tournament. See you guys later!"

She then leaves the office.

"Krypter have you noticed strange events on the island recently?" Mr. Richmond ask me, a serious look on his face.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because some people claim they've seen shadows sneak around some places. Others say they saw a sneaky person take pictures around the park. But no one has seen the faces of these people. So could you supervise around and protect my little Rosie please? I'm asking you a favor."

"Yeah sure. Don't worry, I'll watch your granddaughter. And I'll come see you if I see something suspicious. Well, I better go to Greenhorn Plains to find other fossils. Bye sir!"

I then leave and head towards Beth.

"Hi Beth! I'd like to go to Greenhorn Plains please."

"Hello Krypter," Beth tells me. "The ship will arrive in a few minutes."

"Ok thanks!"

When the ship gets here I get on board and it soon leaves the dock.

When the boat arrives at Greenhorn plains I get out after thanking Captain Travers. I then began to look for fossils. I walk to the furthest part of the site to dig up fossils. I didn't go that far last time, when I was with Rosie, because there were a lot of fossils at the south. Today there is less. So I decide to go search at north. When I get there I see a guy, a girl and a dog speaking to each other.

The girl is tall and has pale blue hair and eyes. The dog has pink fur and can walk on two legs. The guy is about the same height as Vivian. He has blonde hair and a really long nose. All three of them are wearing the same purple uniform with the letters "BB" on it.

The guy elbows the girl in the ribs and points at me. She then starts walking towards me, her two little friends following her behind.

"Sorry kid but you can't go in there," she tells me with an "I don't care about anyone" voice. "It's a private zone."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. "The site is for everyone! Now move out of my way, I want to find fossils."

I try to push her out of the way, but the guy grabs me by the arms before I'm able do anything.

"How dare you affront me? If you want to pass you'll have to beat me in a fossil battle. If I win, you'll never come back here ever again. But if YOU win, we'll leave you alone. But I'm warning you, no one ever won against me in a fossil battle. I, Vivian, challenge you to a fossil battle!"

"I accept your challenge!" I bravely reply.

The guy sets me free. I dust myself off before throwing my medals in the air.

"V-Raptor, Goyle and Spinax, I choose you!"

My three medals transforms into vivosaurs. Spinax is at the AZ, V-Raptor the upper SZ and Goyle the other support zone.

"U-Raptor and Pachrino, I call you!" Vivian hollers after casting her medals too.

Pachrino is at the attack zone and U-Raptor the upper support position.

Let the battle begin!

Vivian has the first move.

"Pachrino use _Running Smash_ on Goyle!" Vivian orders to his vivosaur.

Pachrino charges toward Goyle and hits him right on the head. The impact propels Goyle far away. He slams into V-Raptor. Both fall down and slowly get up. A double hit! Goyle only has a third of his health left and V-Raptor lost a third of his.

"Spinax bite U-Raptor!" I command.

My vivosaur runs towards the red vivosaur and fiercely bites him on the leg; which removes half of his health. U-Raptor bellows in pain.

"U-Raptor use _Raptor-Claw_ on Spinax!"

The vivosaur runs toward Spinax and scratches his jaw. My vivosaur screeches and gives a murderous look towards U-Raptor. He lost a quarter of his health.

"It's okay Spinax! Use _Spinax Fang_ on U-Raptor!"

My large gray vivosaur rushes towards U-Raptor's direction and bites him on the ribs. He has now half of his health left.

"Pachrino finish Goyle!"

The non-bipedal creature goes toward my vivosaur and crushes him. Goyle disappears and transforms back into a medallion. I pick him up.

"Spinax, _Spinax Fang_ on Pachrino! After that V-Raptor scratch him!" I command.

My Spinax does what I ask. Then my little vivosaur runs to Pachrino and claws his back. The green vivosaur only has half of his health left.

"U-Raptor attack Spinax!"

Before U-Raptor has time to touch him Spinax nimbly moves away from his reach. The red vivosaur misses.

"Good job Spinax! Now attack U-Raptor!"

My vivosaur quickly does his move on the vivosaur. There's only a quarter of U-Raptor's health left.

"Pachrino, _Running Smash_ on Spinax!" Vivian yells, starting to lose patience.

He's unfortunately too slow and fails his attack.

"Spinax kill U-Raptor!"

My vivosaur obeys and annihilate the red vivosaur. He transforms back into a medallion.

"NO! Argh! I'll get you for this kid! Pachrino attack Spinax!"

The military-like pattern vivosaur charges towards my bipedal vivosaur and hits him in the stomach. Spinax backs up and glares at Pachrino. He now has a third of his lives left.

"Spinax _Spinax Fang_ on Pachrino again!"

My huge vivosaur runs toward Pachrino and closes his jaws on his leg. Pachrino roars in pain before giving him a death look. Only a quarter of his health left!

"Pachrino don't give up on me! Use _Running Smash_ on Spinax!"

He runs as fast as he can towards my vivosaur. But because he's weak he doesn't go really fast, so Spinax has plenty of time to avoid him.

"Spinax end this battle!"

The vivosaur nods before marching towards Pachrino and bite his back. The four legged vivosaur collapses on the ground. He then transforms into a Dino medal. Vivian slowly walks up to it and picks up the medallion. I won! Spinax and V-Raptor transform back into medallions in a glimpse of light.

"What?!" Vivian yells, scandalized. "How could I loose against an obnoxious twerp like you?! This is not over kid! C'mon guys, let's get outta here!"

She then walks away. The guy and the dog give me a weird look before going after her.

"Who were those people?" I ask myself.

I'll go tell Mr. Richmond about what just happened.

I suddenly notice something strange about the mountains around here. There's one that is weirdly shaped, like deformed. It's this place exactly that the trio was blocking me the road to. I walk toward the mountain. Weird, it looks like there's a slot forming some kind of human size rectangle. Like a door… I knock on that spot. Is it me or did I just hear an echo…? Nah, it's probably just my imagination.

After half of the afternoon of training my vivosaurs, my Spinax reached level four while Goyle and V-Raptor are at level three. I then return to the hotel and go to bed. I promise myself to go see Mr. Richmond tomorrow to tell him about what had happened today.

* * *

"He almost found the secret passage, but I don't think he suspected anything," a man's voice said. "I can't believe that he won against Vivian! And he's only a beginner! This guy amazes me."

"I know," agrees another voice. "He's impressive. But don't worry, we'll get him. Let's wait when he reaches level five and then we'll trap him…"

* * *

**Sending the next chapters this weekend. Seeya then!**


	6. Level two

**Almost all this chapter is about the tournament. Just saying. But you still need to read it :)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Piou! Pow! Piou! Pow!

Some fireworks are bursting in the sky near the stadium. I approach it to see what's happening.

"Today there's a tournament for ALL fossil fighter wishing to raise their level," Slate's voice says in a microphone. His voice resonates trough the speakers outside the stadium. "Inscriptions begin… NOW!"

When he pronounces the last word a bunch of people run towards the stadium. I'm one of these people. I push and shove my way towards Tiffany.

"Hi," I say, out of steam. "Could I do the evaluation to raise my fossil fighter level?"

"What level are you?" she answers.

"Level 1."

"Okay. You can start the first stage, the cleaning test. Please go to the door on your right to start. Good luck!"

I follow her instructions and end up in the same room as before. The yellow floating robot hands me a fossil, just like last time.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! Hello sir. BOP! You have seventy-five seconds to clean this fossil and make it worth at least sixty points. Good Luck! ZEEP!"

He then backs up. I take the hammer and start breaking the two first layers…

After seventy-five seconds, the fossil is worth eighty-five points.

"Congratulations! BIP!" says the robot with a robotic voice. "You have succeeded this test. Return back to the receptionist to know what to do next. DING!"

I leave the room and walk back to Tiffany.

"Good job!" she tells me. "You passed the test! Now you need to win the vivosaur battle to level up. Your opponent is waiting for you in the room. Good luck!"

I head back to the chamber. In the room there's Doctor Diggins… Doctor Diggins?!

"Hi Krypter!" he greets me. "Even if I'm a scientist it doesn't mean I don't know how to fight! I'll be your opponent to promote you to the second fossil fighter level. But I still won't give you any chances!"

After he turns around and crosses the two door separating us from the battlefield and I follow him. The platforms are still full of people. I see something that catches my attention though.

In the stands, there is a man wearing a strange outfit. He tilted his hat to the side so you couldn't see his face and his clothes cover all of his body, so you don't see a piece of his skin. Who wears a sweater and pants during the summer?! But I feel that under his cap, his eyes are coldly staring at me. Chills go through my skin. It must be because I'm nervous… I quickly forget the man and put my three Dino medals on the ground.

"Spinax, V-Raptor and Goyle, I call you!" I shout.

My three vivosaurs appear. My dinos are in the same position as last time; Spinax in the attack position, V-Raptor the upper SZ and Goyle in the other support zone.

Diggins throws his medallions in the air before calling them.

"Stego, Nychus and Alectro, I choose you!" he orders.

The three medals transforms into vivosaurs. Stego is in the AZ, Nychus the downer SZ and Alectro the upper support zone.

"Let the battle begin!" yell Slate and P.A.

"Spinax has an advantage on Alectro doesn't he P.A.?" says Slate.

"Yes that's right Slate," answers P.A. "If I were Krypter I'd eliminate Alectro right away."

"Yeah. Maybe he will do that, after all he's the one starting."

"Spinax use _Spinax Fang_ on Alectro!" I command.

My vivosaur jumps on Alectro and bites his back. His jaws breaks Alectros crystals and reaches his skin, which is very sensible. He screams in pain. He lost half of his health!

"Alectro hang on!" implores Doctor Diggins. "Stego use _Spike Tail_ on Goyle!"

Stego walks towards my little vivosaur and slaps him with his tail. Goyle lost a third of his health.

"Spinax do the same thing as earlier! Then V-Raptor attack Stego with _Veloci-Claw_!"

My vivosaur does _Spinax Fang_ again on Alectro. He collapses on the ground, defeated. Alectro then transforms back into a medal. My opponent picks him up.

Then my little raptor runs at Stego and scratches his face. Stego growls towards V-Raptor. He lost a fifth of his health, which is better than nothing.

"Nychus use _Nychus-Claw_ on Spinax!" orders the doctor.

The dark pink vivosaur rushes towards my bipedal gray vivosaur and scratches his back. Spinax glares at Nychus. He lost a quarter of his health.

I then pass my turn.

"And Krypter skips his turn!" says P.A. "What do you think he's planning Slate?"

"I think that later, he's going to make a move that will cost a lot of FP, but that will do a huge amount of damage," answers Slate to P.A.'s question.

"Stego, _Spike Tail_ on V-Raptor!"

There's now only half of his health remaining.

"Spinax, _Spinax Combo_ on Stego! Now!"

My vivosaur runs towards the green vivosaur and bites his head. Then he kicks him with all his power on the belly. The impact projects Stego meters away. He lost half of his vital force, so there's around a third of it left.

"It's ok Stego! Nychus attack Spinax!

Nychus claws my vivosaur. Spinax gives a murderous look towards Nychus. He now has half of his lives remaining.  
"Spinax, finish Stego with _Spinax Fang_!"

My gray vivosaur jumps on the non-bipedal dino and bites him fiercely on the neck. He then retreats. Stego falls on the battlefield, vanquished. He then disappears. Nychus automatically moves to the AZ position. Doctors Diggins FP points raise up to 150.

"Ah c'mon! Ok Nychus destroy Goyle with _Nychus Venom_!"

Unfortunately he defeats my Goyle. He disappears in a flash of light and I pick up the small medal.

"I'm not giving up! Spinax use _Spinax Fang_ on Nychus!"

My Spinax dashes towards Nychus and quickly bites his arm. Nychus cries in pain. He lost a third of his health.

"Now V-Raptor and Spinax, switch positions!" I yell at my vivosaurs.

V-Raptor moves up to the attack position while Spinax goes in the EZ, where he is invulnerable.

"Nychus, attack V-Raptor!" says Diggins.

The little vivosaur charges at V-Raptor and deeply scratches his leg. But my vivosaur hangs on and still has a third of his health.

"V-Raptor, scratch Nychus!"

He obeys and claws my adversary's vivosaur. He now has half of his health left…

"Oh oh, Doctor Diggins's vivosaur is almost defeated!" says Slate. "What do you think he should do P.A.?"

"I don't know," she answers. "I think he should get rid of Spinax as soon as possible, when he comes out of the evasion zone."

Professor Diggins then skips his turn.

When my turn arrives my Spinax moves up to the SZ position at the top of V-Raptor.

"Spinax use _Spinax Fang_ on Nychus, then V-Raptor finish him with _Veloci-Claw_!"

Spinax bites my opponent's vivo's back and then V-Raptor deeply scratches him on the leg. Nychus changes back to his original form. I won!

"And Krypter is the… WINNER!" yell Slate and P.A. Leon in unison. "What a battle ladies and gentlemans, am I right?" then says Slate.

Then the crowd goes wild! I leave the field victorious. I go back to the receptionist, who's waiting for me.

"Congratulations!" she says to me. "You are now promoted to a level two fossil fighter! Give me your fossil fighter permit, I'm going to modify something on it."

I lent her my license and she changes something on it before giving it back to me. It now shows that I'm a level two fossil fighter. I thank Tiffany before leaving the stadium.

When I make it outside I see Rosie near the entrance.

"Good job Krypter!" Rosie congratulates when seeing me. "You're now at level two! I was watching your battle, you were incredible!"

"Thanks," I answer, embarrassed. "Are you going to try to raise your fossil fighter level today?"

"Yes, that's what I was going to do. We'll talk again later!"

She then enters the fossil stadium. Ah Rosie… She has the most beautiful smile…

I start walking towards Mr. Richmond's house. I want to tell him about what had happened yesterday with Vivian, but I won't tell him about the weird shaped mountain because my doubts aren't confirmed yet.

I enter Mr. Richmond's office. He's sitting behind his desk, searching something on his laptop.

"Hello Krypter!" greets the man after closing his laptop. "Why did you come see me in this beautiful morning? Is Rosie ok? She went to the level up tournament."

"Hi sir. Yes, Rosie's fine." I reassure him. "She's doing the evaluation. I came here because something strange happened yesterday."

"Really?" he answer, concerned. "What is it?"

"Do you know who Vivian is? She, a guy and some dog were blocking me the way to a specific part of Greenhorn Plains. They said it was a "private zone". Then I had to fight Vivian in a vivosaur battle to be able to pass. At the end they let me through. But Vivian threatened me and said that she'll be back to correct my actions…"

"Vivian?" he answers, pensive. "Mmm… No, I don't know her, but her name tells me something… So they were blocking you the way? And she threatened you, that is worth a fine! I'll ask the police to investigate. Thank you for stopping by to tell me this."

"You're welcome!"

I then leave the building.

I hope that he's actually going to do something. Not because I'm scared of Vivian and her gang, I just want them to leave me alone.

I head to the fossil center. When I get there I go into Dr. Diggins office. He looks up of what he was doing.

"Hi Krypter!" he tells me. "Good fight, you improved a lot since the last time we battled!"

"Thank you," I reply. "You said that every time I raise my level, I could visit a new digging site, so does this mean I can explore a new site?"

"You remember that, huh?" he says, teasing me. "Yup, that is correct, you can now visit a new site, Knotwood Forest. When you want to go to the site just go talk to Beth, she'll tell you what to do. Now go get some rest, you had a big day!"

"Yeah, good idea. Good evening sir, we'll talk again another day!"

I then vacate the room.

"What a charming young man," says Diggins when I'm gone. "Let's just hope he won't get into trouble or anything…"

I walk towards the hotel. When I arrive on the threshold on the door, I suddenly turn around. I see a person dressed all in black running towards the park. He had something in his hands… It had the shape of a cube and there was a small cylinder on one side… A camera…

* * *

**Doing my best to add suspense ;)**

**What did you think? Tell me in a review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Knotwood Forest

**Liking my story so far? Give your opinion in a review!**

**Happy digging!**

* * *

Its morning and I'm at Mr. Richmond's house, ready to go to Knotwood Forest. I enter the building and ask a guard if Rosie's awake. He replies that she's in her room getting ready. I wait for her in the living room, and a few minutes later she comes out of the elevator. When she notices my presence she walks up to me.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I'm here to accompany you to Knotwood Forest of course!" I answer. "Last time you're the one that invited me to Greenhorn Plains, now it's my turn! And I know that you passed the level up evaluation, so here I am! Why, you're not happy to see me here?"

I then pretend to cry.

"Well of course I'm happy to see you here, silly! Ok, I'm ready. We can go."

We get out of the building and head towards Beth. She tells us that the boat will arrive in a few minutes. When the ship gets here Rosie and I get on board and it then leaves the dock.

When we land on Knotwood Forest we begin to explore right away.

This place is much wilder than Greenhorn Plains. There are more trees and the site is bigger. Animals sometimes sneak around the trees. I feel like someone is watching us, this place creeps me out. We start to dig for fossils.

Twenty minutes later, our bags are full. We went to the deepest part of the site. I notice some kind of bump on the ground. I crouch and start to remove the dirt and dust.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rosie asks me.

"You'll see," I answer without any more explanations.

When I'm done the result is astounding. It's a hatch! I open it. It looks like there's an obscure passage that seems to penetrate the earth… I look up at Rosie. She seems as surprised at me, but more excited.

"We should explore it now!" she says to me with an enthusiastic voice. "Maybe the path is filled with fossils and is going to lead us to a treasure! Let me go first!"

She shoves me to go ahead. I push her back.

"Shhh!" I retort after putting my hand on her mouth. "Not too loud! We don't want anyone to hear us! We won't go there right now, because we're not experimented enough. We'll go clean our fossils to improve our vivosaur and then come back. We won't start exploring it before we do that. But believe me, I want to scout it as much as you do. Now calm down before someone sees us."

"Ok Mr. boss man," she answers after taking off my hand. "We'll come back tomorrow. But you should cover the door so no one else sees it."

"Yeah good idea."

I put the dirt back on the trapdoor. We then return to the fossil center to clean our rocks. I got an S-Raptor's head. I also found the head and arms of Venator and the arms of Nychus. S-Raptor is level 1 while Venator is a level 3 vivosaur.  
After that we battled other fossil fighters at Knotwood Forest and Greenhorn Plains to make our vivosaurs stronger. At the end of the day they greatly improved! Rosie and I agreed to meet each other at Knotwood Forest tomorrow at 9:30. We wish each other goodnight before going our separate ways.

I wake up the next day at 8:30. That gives me enough time to prepare myself. I start by taking a shower, get dressed and then arrange my bag for the little excursion. I put in it my Dino medals, my water bottle, my fighter kit etc. I'm ready at around 9:00. I leave the hotel and head towards the dock.

I finally arrive at Knotwood Forest at about 9:25. Rosie is already there, near the trapdoor, stamping with impatience and excitement. She turns around and sees me walking towards her.

"Finally!" she exclaims impatiently. "Took you long enough! So, can we go now?"

"It's now even 9:30 yet! Ah, never mind. Well, if you're ready then I guess we can go."

I look around to see if anyone is watching us. When I'm sure the way's clear I start cleaning the hatch so that it becomes visible. I open it and gesture towards Rosie.

"Ladies first!" I tell her while giving her my most beautiful smile.

She smiles back and passes first. I then go down with her and shut the trapdoor behind me.

We both land on soft ground. Wow, it's pretty dark in here! Luckily I remembered to bring some matches! I take one out of my bag and start rubbing to light it up. Suddenly a flame appears on the tiny piece of wood. But we still can't see further than two meters in front of us. _Better than nothing_ I thought as we started to examine the place we were in.

We landed in some kind of underground passage, made entirely of dirt. It reminds me of catacombs… Brrr…

"Ok, I'll go first since I'm the one was has the match," I decide. "Hope you're not a wimp!"

"You can pass," she answers, a hint of challenge in her eyes. "And no, I'm not afraid, just to let you know!"  
I smile and begin to walk deeper into the corridor, Rosie following me closely…

About thirty minutes later, we stop. We haven't found any fossils, or treasures, which made Rosie furious. Plus, the decor was the same during the entire trip, but now there's a wooden door in front of us, blocking the path. I then turn the metal handle, curiously, it's not locked. I open the door and we pass the door's threshold, and the new room leaves us speechless. This room is so more luxurious than the dirt passage we just crossed!

The floor is made of white marble and the walls are fabricated with a material similar to it. The whole chamber is beige, white and gold. There's various incomprehensible patterns engraved on the walls. There's also some junk crammed into the corners of the room, such as boxes, pots, vases etc. And to top it all, there is a huge Ammonite fossil laying in the middle of the room. I also notice another opening on the further wall. This could be a second way to get out of here.

Rosie and I rush into the room, amazed. We then start to inspect every nook in search of a treasure. Why do I still have this itch like someone is constantly watching us? I abruptly turn around. There's nothing. I think I'm becoming paranoid.

"Weird, there's a small button on the wall…" says Rosie while heading towards it.

"No! Rosie don't…!" I yell.

Too late. She already pressed the dang switch. The room begins to shake, then suddenly, out of nowhere, a table emerges from the floor in the middle of the chamber. A key seats on the table and I approach it.

The key is entirely made of gold and the cuff has the vague shape of a vivosaur head. The head reminds me of something… Ah yes! I've seen it in a museum! This is a T-Rex's head representation! Suddenly the "prophecy" comes to my mind.

"_Only the one who will beat C.B. and have the T-Rex key will have the right to learn The Secret and defeat the one that wants our end."_

This must be the key that the prophecy mentions! I continue to stare at the key for a while, then take it and put it in my pocket. Rosie sees me steal the key.

"Hum... What are you doing?!" she exclaims. "I don't want to live a criminal life!"

"I need this key, the humanity's fate may depend on it!" I reply. "I'll explain later. Let's get outta of here before we get caught…"

I shouldn't have said that, because the moment I finish my sentence, Vivian and company comes in running from the other passage that I noticed earlier.

"You again!" she says when seeing me. She suddenly detects the key in my pocket. "I need that key, give it to me! Rex, Snivels, take care of the girl, I have the guy!

* * *

**Kind of a cliff hanger...**

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	8. The young red headed fighter girl

**So this chapter starts right after the previous one. So... Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vivian charges at me to snatch the key, while Snivels and the dog are heading towards Rosie. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I know she's strong enough to defend herself from those two goofs.

I jump to avoid Vivian who was about to reach the key. I open my bag and take out my medals then throw them into the air.

"_Spinax, Venator and Goyle, I choose you!_" I shout.

My three vivosaurs appear. Venator is in the upper SZ position and Goyle is in the other support zone, while Spinax is the attack zone vivosaur.

Vivian mutters a "If that's how you want to play…" before throwing her three medallions.  
"_Pachrino, S-Raptor and Megalo, I call you!_" she yells.

Uh oh, she has a lot of advantages on my vivosaurs!

The three vivos appears. Pachrino is in the support position on top of Megalo and S-Raptor is in the other SZ position below.

Let the battle begin!

Vivian gets the first move.

"Pachrino, _Running Smash_ on Spinax!" she orders.

The vivosaur rushes towards Spinax and hits him with all his might. Spinax flies a few meters away. He looks stunned, mostly because Pachrino has an advantage.

"Venator switch positions with Spinax, then bite Megalo!" I command.

Venator moves up to the AZ while Spinax backs up to the EZ. Then Venator jumps on Megalo and bites his back. Megalo backs up, weaker than before. He has about a third of his health remaining.

"S-Raptor _S-Fang_ on Venator!"

S-Raptor is about to bite him when…

"Venator avoid by jumping away!" I yell.

My vivosaur quickly jumps on the side. S-Raptor's jaws only tastes the air.

"Good job! Now use _Venator Bite_ on Megalo!"

He runs towards Megalo and bites his leg. Megalo falls on the ground, defeated. He then transforms back into a small medal. Pachrino automatically moves up to the attack zone.

"Argh! You're good kid! Too bad the boss wants to exterminate you, otherwise I would've asked you to join us."

"What are you talking about? And I would've said no anyway!"

"Your loss!" she answers. "S-Raptor exchange positions with Pachrino! Then attack Venator!"

S-Raptor is now the AZ vivosaur while Pachrino is in the evasion zone. Then he jumps on Venator and fiercely bites his back. My vivosaur roars in pain. He then turns around to stare at me, probably to tell me that he's weaker now…

Precisely at this moment Spinax comes back in the game and goes into the upper SZ. So I decide to put Venator in the EZ and Spinax in the attack position.

"Now Spinax do your combo on S-Raptor!" I say to him.

My vivosaur charges towards the red vivosaur and closes his jaws on his leg. After that he nimbly jumps on his back and hits him with all his power. S-Raptor cries in agony. S-Raptor now has a third of his health remaining.

"S-Raptor no! Ok use _S-Combo_ on Spinax!"

He smashes my vivosaur's head and stomach. Oh no, Spinax only has a quarter of his health left!

"Hum… Spinax finish S-Raptor with _Spinax Fang_!"

He obeys and defeats the red raptor. S-Raptor returns back to his original form. Then Pachrino moves up to the attack zone. He's the only opponent's vivosaur left!

I still have enough FP points for Goyle to make an attack.

"Goyle, use _Axe Body_ on Pachrino!" I yell.

My little vivosaur runs towards Pachrino and slams him with his body. But unfortunately Pachrino dodges the attack.

"_Pachrino Combo_ on Spinax! Destroy him!"

Pachrino rushes towards my vivosaur and does a double hit. Too weak to avoid him, Spinax collapses onto the floor. He then disappears. I pick up the medallion. I look up to see Vivian with a smirk on her face. Oh, she's going to pay for that!

Goyle moves up to the AZ. Fortunatly Venator gets out of the EZ and goes on top of my non-bipedal vivosaur.

"Venator take Goyle's place and Goyle go into the evasion zone!" I order.

They do what I ask. Venator is now in the attack zone while Goyle is in the evasion zone.

"Venator, _Venator Bite_ on Pachrino!"

He bites Pachrino. He now has about 2/3 of his health left.

"_Running Smash_ on Venator!"

He runs towards Venator and slams him with his head. It's a miracle that Venator didn't get sent back into his medallion, but he only has a little bit of his health left.

"Venatore, use _Venator Combo_ on Pachrino!"

My vivosaur is very powerful, so he managed to remove two thirds of Pachrino's health. So now he only has about 3/15 of his health remaining.

"Kill Venator Pachrino!" shouts Vivian.

He extinguishes my brown vivosaur. He disappears in a flash of light. I pick up the round piece of metal. Goyle, who was in the EZ, moves up in the AZ. There is only Goyle and Pachrino left in the battle.

"Goyle, do your combo on Pachrino!" I yell.  
If he misses, I'm finished.

Goyle strikes Pachrino twice, he didn't miss one time. The green vivosaur groans and collapses. He closes his eyes and inhales one last time. He stays immobile. Goyle succeeded even though he had a disadvantage! Pachrino then transforms back into a medal. Goyle disappears too. I pick him up. I won!

Vivian backs up, startled.

"Pfff, it's impossible that YOU won against ME!" she spits. "You must have cheated or something! If I'm in trouble because of you, I'm going to destroy you with my own hands!"

She then turns around to face her two acolytes, who left Rosie alone. She probably won too.

"Band of idiots!" she hollers. "You guys are so incompetent that you lost against a kid! C'mon, let's get outta here!"

She then turns around to face me.

"Believe me, I'm not finished with you yet!" she threatens me with an evil look in her eyes.

The trio than scampers off by taking the passage were they came from. Rosie than approaches me.

"Me, a kid!" she says, outraged. "I'm 13 and a half! If I could I would make that girl swallow her words by putting dirt in her stupid mouth. And her little friends were the worst in fossil battles! It was a piece of cake! Who were they by the way?"

"To be honest, I don't know myself." I tell her. "I only know their names, I have no idea who they actually are. Well, I think we should go.

"Good idea, but is there another way out? I don't wanna go back into that hole filled with dirt and spiders!

"Ok fine. Follow me."

We begin to walk together towards the passage the trio took to get away. Later I notice that we are in some kind of building, because the more we advance, the more we descend. I think there's five floors in total, and the decor is the same as the earlier room. But at least there are fossils here.

Suddenly, at the third floor, we hear someone shouting.

"HEY!" yells the voice. It's a girl. "ANYBODY THERE?! HELLO? I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS! HELLO?!"

Rosie and I look at each other. What should we do? And where is that voice coming from?

"YEAH, WE HEAR YOU!" Rosie shouts back. What is she doing? "WHO ARE YOU?"

"WHO ARE _YOU_? HUH? BECAUSE IF YOU'RE THAT VIVAN GIRL, I WILL STRANGLE YOU AND GIVE YOU AS FOOD TO MY VIVOSAURS! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT?"

"I'M NOT VIVIAN! EVEN THOUGH I'D LIKE TO DO THAT TO HER TOO! I'M ROSIE, AND THE GUY WITH ME IS KRYPTER."

"HI!" I then yell.

"AH, WELL MY NAME IS NEVADA. NEVERMIND ABOUT THE WHOLE GIVING YOU AS FOOD TO MY VIVOSAUR THING. YOU SEE, I'M STUCK IN THIS ROOM, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUT. VIVIAN AND HER CRUE TRAPPED ME HERE. IT'S BEEN HOURS SINCE I GOT INTO THIS MESS!"

"OH, WELL HOW DID THEY TRAP YOU?" answers Rosie, still yelling.

"I WAS IN THE TREASURE CHAMBER, LOOKING AROUND, WHEN VIVIAN AND HER FRIENDS ARRIVED IN THE ROOM. THEY ASKED ME IF I HAD SOME KEY, AND I SAID NO. VIVIAN THEN FORCED ME TO GO ON A CERTAIN SPOT. THEN THE GUY PUSHED A BUTTON AND A TRAPDOOR OPENED UNDER MY FEET. I FELL INTO THE HOLE, AND VIVIAN WITH HER ESCORT LAUGHED AT ME. THEN THE PLATFORM CLOSED ABOVE MY HEAD. I FAINTED WHEN MY HEAD BANGED ON A WALL. WHEN I WOKE UP I WAS IN THIS WEIRD ROOM, WERE THERE'S NOTHING EXCEPT BOXES AND VASES. NOT EVEN FOSSILS! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT FOR HOURS! I'M HUNGRY, TIRED AND I NEED TO PEE!"

"DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WERE YOU'RE LOCATED?" I ask her. "WHICH FLOOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE BASEMENT, IF THERE IS ONE."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?" asks Rosie.

"FIND A WAY TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" she answers, frustrated.

"Let me do the talking," I tell her.

"IS THERE EVEN A DOOR WERE YOU ARE?" I then shout to Nevada.

"NO! I'M STARTING TO BECOME WORRIED!"

"THERE MUST BE A WAY TO GET OUT OF THAT ROOM! OK, SEARCH EVERY SPOT IN SEARCH OF SOMETHING. MAYBE THERE'S A SWITCH THAT WILL OPEN A HATCH. ROSIE AND I WILL FIND A WAY TO JOIN YOU, SO WE CAN HELP YOU. GOT IT?"

"OK, HURRY!"

"Wait, what?!" says Rosie when our conversation with Nevada is done. "I don't want to be trapped in that room like her! Go by yourself, I'm staying here!"

"C'mon Rosie," I answer, trying to coax her. "So you want me to be alone in the same room with a girl that we just met?" I then say, a mischievous look in my eyes. "No food, or water, and just us two… Are you sure about that?"

"Hum… You know what? I'll come with you after all," she says with a smile. "Because I want to keep you guys company."

"That's what I thought," I answer, winking at her.

We then start to inspect the building in search of something suspicious.

Thirty minutes later we finally find something on the fourth floor. There's a small yellow button on the wall. It's the only thing we discovered.

"Should we press it?" I ask Rosie.

"It would be my pleasure!" she answers, her hand heading towards the switch.

"No! Rosie, don't…!" I say, trying to stop her.

Too late. Like last time, she pressed the button without even looking at me.

One of the floor's tiles move, revealing a dark hole. Also, another platform moves, and a table emerges from the floor. Something is on it. I walk towards it to see what it is. Another key! What is this one for?

The cuff on the key represents an ammonite. It's all rusty, I should probably clean it…

A few minutes later the key is cleaned, shinning and brand new. I show it to Rosie.

"Look Rosie! There was a key on the table!"

"Cool! Now what? Do we jump in that hole?"

"I think it's the only thing left to do. I'll take the key with me, just in case we need it. Ladies first."

"Not this time bro, you go first," she says backing up.

"Fine."

I advance towards the hole. It's dark, creepy and scares me a little…

Suddenly I feel someone pushing me. Before I'm able to grab anything I start falling in dark, obscure shadows…

_I hope Rosie isn't the one who pushed me…_ Is my last thought before fainting.

**fvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfvfv**

I wake up to a girl's voice, but I can't identify it…

"Krypter, Krypter wake up man! Dude, you're safe now, wake up!"

I open my eyes to a red headed girl. She jumps back when she sees I'm awake.

"Gosh, finally!" she says in relief while heading back to me. "You were knocked out for a while now!"

Ah, I recognize this voice. It's Nevada's!

"So… How long was I out?" I ask her.

"'Bout an hour maybe," she answers.

She holds out her hand. I take it and she helps me get up.

Nevada is maybe three or four years older than me. She has cherry red hair, which she put into a ponytail. She's wearing dark sunglasses and blue cargo military pants. She's also wearing a white tank top that shows her flat belly and some white boots. Her skin is a bit dark and she's a little taller than me.

The room is almost the same as the treasure room. But the floor is darker and the ceiling is lower. And there is no huge Ammonite fossil in the middle of the room. Also there isn't any doors or passages here. Except the one Rosie and I took to get down here, which I can't find anywhere. She's is in a corner, looking at us. An angry expression appear on her face.

"Hey, don't you dare touch my man women!" Rosie storms while walking furiously towards us.

Uh oh.

"I just took his hand to get him back on his own two feet!" protests Nevada. "Nothing wrong with that! Why, are you his girlfriend or something?"

"No… But I still don't want him to touch any girls! So back off!"

"I'll only back off when you shut up!" retorts the red headed girl.

"Oh it's on!" Rosie replies while heading towards Nevada, her fists up.

"Stop fighting girls!" I say while going between the two irritated girls, but a little flattered that they're fighting over me. "We need to cooperate if we want to get out of here alive! Does anyone have an idea?"

They face off, glaring at each other, before turning around and going their separate ways.

"I guess not…" I mutter.

_Girls_, I think to myself. _They fight for nothing._

I walk towards Nevada. I'll take care of Rosie later.

"That girl has a very fiery temperament!" she says when seeing me. "And I think she has a thing for you… Do you feel the same way about her?"

"Yeah…" I answer, blushing. "But I'm way too shy to ask her out or anything…"

"Mhmm…" she then says, a funny look in her eyes. "It will come soon, don't worry. I remember when the same thing happened between me and a guy… Long story. So… How did you guys get down here anyways? I saw you falling down from a hole in the ceiling, but how?"

"Well Rosie and I had founded a button on the fourth floor. SHE pressed it and a tile moved, revealing the hole. Then another tile changed place and a table emerged from the ground. There was a weird key on it… Look."

I take the key out of my pocket and show it to Nevada. She takes it and starts examining it.

"Then someone pushed me in the hole," I continue. "And I fainted when I landed."

Suddenly something illuminates in Nevada's eyes.

"That's what it must be for!" she exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"Earlier when you too were knocked out I founded a weird hole in one of the walls. I inspected it and didn't understand what it was for. It must be for this key! Like a lock!"

"Really?! And you didn't tell us anything…?"

"Like I said, you and the girl were KNOCKED OUT."

"Oh, right. When did Rosie wake up?"

"The girl? I think like fifteen or ten minutes before you. I told her to keep looking because I didn't find anything. She accepted without complaining. I wanted to wait for you to wake up also to tell you guys about my discovery."

"Ok. Well now that I'm awake, show me the hole!"  
"Follow me."

Nevada starts walking towards one of the walls. She then points at a small hole. It isn't perfectly round, and it has a weird shape.

"Hey Rosie come here!" I shout towards her.

She turns around, gives a murderous look to the red-headed girl before heading in our way.

"Look what Nevada discovered, it's a hole!" I say to her, rejecting the fact that she didn't tell it to Rosie when she woke up. "We think the ammonite key might fit in it."

"Well what are you waiting for? Put the key in the hole and we'll see!"

Nevada puts the key in the tiny hole. It fits perfectly!

Suddenly the room starts to shake. Then a hole appears in front of us.

"I'm kindda getting tired from holes," tells Rosie to us. "Who wants to go first?"  
"Not it!" I yell.

"Not it!" then says Nevada right after me.

"Man, why does it have to be me?" she whines before jumping in the hole.

"She didn't even hesitate!" exclaims Nevada. "She's something, right Krypter?"

"Yup…" I answer, stars in my eyes.

"Well, I'll go second then."

She then jumps into the hole. I stare a little bit around before going into the hole too.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up! Maybe tomorrow or today. Bye until next time!**


End file.
